Polls/Suggest
Have a question that you're dying to ask others about? Want to find out others' opinions? Well, you're in luck! Right here on the Combat Arms Wiki, you can suggest a question to become the weekly poll! How do I design a poll? You should have the following: *Question *options (non-obligatory) *Creator's Signature (non-obligatory) Don't worry if your question has more than three options, just add as many as you see fit. If you don't have any options then just suggest a question and the CAWiki Pollster will add in their own options. Also, please be aware that suggested polls may need to be edited in order to be properly poised. Here's an example: Do you like the wiki's new 'Suggest a Poll' feature? #Yes, I like it. #It's not something that I see my self using. #No, I don't like it. -TopsyKretts3 Poll Rules #Poll Q&As must be relevant to the Combat Arms game, or the Combat Arms Wiki. ##Poll Q&As about the Combat Arms Wiki should be relevant to all of it's users/voters, not just it's most active and regular editors. #Poll Q&As cannot be aimed at an individual/group. E.g. Do you think Greatfullded is the best player in CA? What do you think of the clan 'Nexon Covert Ops'? #Poll Q&As cannot harass an individual in any form. Suggestions Post your suggestions here! Please post your poll question below every other awaiting poll. Use Heading 3 for the question, and number listing for your answer options. If you want your name to be shown with your poll, sign your post with ~~~~. If you do not have a user account, just list your name. If you do not wish your name to be shown, then don't add a signature. ---- Do you think there should be more user-designed maps in Combat Arms? #Yes. Variety! #No, there are enough maps already. Raian the Fallen 20:11, October 22, 2013 ---- Do you think Nexon solely creates Pay to Win games? #Yes. #No. #What's Pay to Win? LunarWing (talk) 01:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Which NX-Rare weapon do you want to see sold for permanent duration? #P90TR SE #MSR #USP Tactical SE #L115A3 Ghillie #Raven's G36C #Other weapon(s) #I do not wish to see NX-Rares to be on sale for permanent duration. 01:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Which common weapon would you like a variant of? #G36E #M4A1 #P90 #MP5A4 #L96A1 #SCAR-L #None of the above. LovingKate (talk) 02:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Do you think Combatarms.wikia.com should be updated with Post-Reboot information such as current equipment rank restrictions, statistics and costs? # Yes # No # I dont check combatarms.wikia.com Chaosticket ---- Do you think the "Welcome Back" perms was a good idea? # Yes # No # Neutral # I don't care about the perms, I just play Gen-Electric Used Suggestions 2014 11th of May Do you think Nexon made the correct decision to revise their F2P Pledge? #Yes. #No. #I am indifferent. LunarWing (talk) 18:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 35480 30th of April Your commissioned officer has sent you on a mission fight the Infected. You have 3 operations to choose from. Where would you rather be right now fighting hordes of the undead? *Cabin Fever *Black Lung *Dead Water *F*ck/oh sh*t, I don't wanna die! ABORT MISSION! ComradeJ, the Queen of Explosives. (talk) 20:16, April 15, 2014 (UTC) 4th of April Are the Combat Arms GMs doing their jobs well enough? #Yes, they are doing their jobs well enough. #No, they are not doing their jobs well enough. - Anonymous 28th of January What do you think of the new maps added (Battle At CC, City of Wings, Junk Flea 2, Etc. '')as opposed to the classic ones? (''Snow Valley, Junk Flea, Death Room, Etc.) #They are better #They are pretty much the same #I don't mind about them #I dislike them #I prefer the old maps -''A Wikia Contributer'' 9th of January Has Nexon fixed the state of Combat Arms (Hacking, Glitching, etc)? # Yes # No # Somewhat but more work is required to fix it - ironeagle15 of Combat Arms ---- 2013 17th of December Looking forward to the holiday season? Will you be spending NX for the sales? #Yes, I will spend quite a bit. #Yes, but a moderate amount. #Yes, enough for one item. #No, nothing at all. #I DUNZ USE NX! LovingKate (talk) 00:47, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- 30th of November Is there a GP/NX Imbalance 1. Yes 2. No Liveandie (talk) 05:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- 9th of November What do you think of the latest Operative, Lynx? #I like her! #I don't really care. #I hate her! #I think we have too many/enough Operatives already. Codename Dustin ---- 19th of October If you could fix something about Combat Arms what would fix ? #Hacking #Glitching #NX/GP Imbalance #Community #Power-Leveling Liveandie ---- 5th of October Is Combat Arms Outdated? #Yes, Combat Arms is outdated. #No, Combat Arms is not outdated. #Combat Arms is outdated, but still better than most free to play games. -Anonymous ---- 13th of September How much longer do you think Combat Arms will be around for ? /When do you think CA will end? #6 months #1 year #2 years #3 years #4 years #5 years #6 years + ---- 22nd of August How do you feel about the Daily GP One Day Sale? #I have burning GP to waste! #I like it. #I don't care. #I hate it. #I wanted an NX sale... #Meh, I need more GP! >:( #I wanted better GP choices (anonymous suggestion) ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 17:41, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- 8th of August What do you think about leaks being posted on the Wiki and Fourms Do you just/have: 1. Hate it 2. Mixed Feeling about 3. Love it 4. Don't Care User:Intel Giver (Talk) 3:11 July 30, 2013 ---- 4th of July Which item should be the next GP Perm? #M6A2 #USP Tactical #RPG-7 #L115A2 #RPKs MOD #M590 CQB #UMP SE #Combat Vest #Python #Five-Seven Z-Rex (talk) 21:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- 20th of June How often do you experience No Regs? #No Reg? Never heard of it. #Rarely. #On occasions. #Quite often. #OMG, THEY JUST DON'T DIE! Bleu! (> - ^.^ -)> 20:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- 6th of June What GP weapon do you hope is released with the next patch? #Assault Rifle #SMG #LMG #Sniper Rifle #Shotgun #Pistol #ETC. ---- 23rd of May If Nexon was going to release all the Classic Specialists again,who would you want to see? #Classic Scorpion #Classic Viper #Classic Raven #Classic Hawk #Classic Souza ---- 9th May Which Weapon Category is your favourite? #Assault Rifles #Sub Machine Guns #Sniper Rifles #Machine Guns #Shotguns #Pistols #Melee Weapons #Explosives/ETC. 07:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Combat Arms Wiki